Gone
by shadowkat18
Summary: What if Robin caught Amon sleeping with Touko the same day of their first kiss? SONGFIC Complete!


**Gone by Shadowkat18**

_This came out alter I heard the song: "Gone" by Toby Mac. I started wondering… What if Robin finds Amon in bed with Touko, the same day after he kisses her for the first time? Read and discover!!!._

Robin was really excited. The last hours seemed like a dream. Amon finally told her that he cared about her and kissed her, the same way she had dreamed for so long. The rest of the day was just a blur for her. After work, she had a girls night out with Doujima and Karasuma. They went to the movies and to get some junk food. The girls were starting to feel tired, so they decided to call it a day. However, Robin felt the need of see Amon and fell his lips on hers one more time, so she headed to his place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Amon went to Harrys after a long work day. He smiled, remembering his kiss with the young fire craft user. He was happy, that he finally told her how he felt. It was something worth celebrating, so he went to his usual spot in the bar.

"Good night Amon, you seem pretty happy. Does it has something to do with a young 15 year old that works with you?"

Amon smiled, amazed by the mans correct deduction. He took his whisky from the bar and took a long sip, before answering.

"As usual you are right. So, what do you think?"

"I just want you guys to be as happy as anybody can be."- suddenly the man put his attention to the new customer that had just arrived- "Good evening miss Touko, what can I get you?"

Amon turned around to see the tall brunette standing nest to him. She smiled in that way that made him feel like an idiot. He decided that it would be best if he ignored her, so he kept on drinking. The ours passed by and he was starting to feel a little drunk, so he decided to go home. Stumbling, he got up and put his coat on. Master gave him a worried look, and Touko stood up and said:

"Amon, you are in no condition to drive. Let me, Ill take you home."

And with those words, they left the bar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin parked her Vespa in front of Amons apartment building. She had been there before, one night that Amon drank too much and she had to take him there. She got inside and took the elevator to the 3rd floor. The metal doors opened and she got out of it, going to his door. Just when she was about to knock, she heard noises coming out of the apartment

_I told the girl that you should treat her like a lady and  
She told me all the things you did and it was shady, man_

It sounded like moans or something. She knocked, but the door slide open.

_She said that what you say and what you do are different things  
While you were telling me that you were checking out them blingy rings_

She kept walking towards the noises, scared of what they might be (Ahh, poor and innocent Robin, I already feel bad for her!!!) She opened the door and she was stunned of what she saw: Amon and Touko, were laying naked on his bed. Him on top of her, while she was moaning his name. Tears started to flow down her eyes, realizing that Amon never loved her, that he had always loved Touko. She was so lost on her thoughts that Amon turned around and saw her standing there, with her face all wet by her tears.

_She said shes had enough  
Well, it sounds to me like youre straight out of luck  
And she said shes all through  
And lifes not blowin her kisses thanks to you_

"Robin…" He started to say, but was stopped by an ice-cold glare of her.

"Dont you even try to talk to me! I hate you!" And with these words she ran out of his apartment and down to the street.

Meanwhile, Amon started to realize that everything wasnt a dream. He had really slept with Touko the same day he kissed Robin. He turned around, facing Touko.

"You should leave"

_I wanna know, wanna know what you were thinkin  
I cant imagine why it did't even sink in  
They say you never know what you got till its gone  
(Never know what you got till its gone)_

"Why?"

"I think is pretty damn obvious! I cant believe what I just made!" He said, sitting in the bed. Touko silently dressed up and left him alone in his thoughts.

_I wanna know, wanna know what you were thinkin  
I cant imagine why it did't even sink in  
They say you never know what you got till its gone  
(Never know what you got till its gone)_

_I have to talk to her_ he thought, _ maybe you should let her be tonight, besides, you look all "i-have-just-get-layed" look on your face._ An with that, he left the hours pass, knowing that he could never sleep until he fixes things with Robin.

The next day, Amon went to the office very early, just to find Michael typing on his computer, as he usually did. No sign of his fire bird anywhere near. So, he decided to get a cup of coffee and wait until she arrived.

The hours passed and still no sign of her. He began to worry, so he went to the office of Kosaka, to find him talking on the phone. When the man was over, he turned around to face the dark haired hunter.

"What can I do for you today Amon?"

"I was wondering if you had seen Robin today. We have a hunt soon and I havent seen her here yet." He said, trying not to let anybody know his impatience to see her.

"I was just talking to her on the phone. Apparently her grandfather needs her in Italy ASAP, so she is leaving in two hours. She must be heading to the airport right now."

Amons heart stopped for a second. Leaving? _Of course she wants to leave, you treated her like a princess in one moment and in the next you are sleeping with someone else, moroon._ He excused himself to leave and headed to the airport in his car.

Robin sat on one of those uncomfortable airport chairs (have you guys seen any of those. It doesnt matter which airport is, all the chairs on the waiting room are SOOOO uncomfortable!!) She felt tired, but still she couldnt sleep. If she did, the memories of Amon and Touko would haunt her. She felt so hurt, but her grandfathers call saved her in the last minute. At least she had a reason to leave Japan and never see Amon again.

"Robin?" A deep voice called her name behind her. She turned around, seeing that it was Amon standing behind her.

"What do you want? I told you I didnt wanted to see you. Now leave me alone."

_She said shes had enough  
So, it sounds to me like your still out of love  
And she said you werent true  
And lifes not blowin her kisses thanks to you_

"I need to explain.." He started

"Explain what? That one minute you told me that you loved me and in the next you were….the thought flooded through her mind, hurting her even more… Sleeping with her?" She said with anger in her eyes.

"I guess you have every right to be upset at me, but at least let me explain.

"UPSET? No my friend I am beyond upset! I am totally and completely pissed! But you know what, this made me realize something.

_She said its gonna be alright  
Cause God made a way through the pain and he opened her eyes  
And she said you came crawling back  
But after what you did to her she wouldnt have any of that_

"It made me realize that I never belonged here and that your place is with that… woman. I am leaving and no matter what you do or say I will never take you back!!"

And with those words she turned around and left through the gate to get her flight, leaving Amon behind her life.

_She said shes had enough  
So, it sounds to me like your still out of love  
And she said you werent true  
And lifes not blowin her kisses thanks to you_

Liked it? Hate it? Let me know!!! Reviews are accepted, no matter what. OH, and the song is "Gone" by Toby Mac. If you wanna the mp3 of it, review and I will send it to your e-mail address (Uh, let that on the review too!!)

See ya!!!


End file.
